


Drive Me Crazy

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fight Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura gets irritated; Jane proves a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Crazy

Maura was about to hang up when, on the tenth ring, she heard the click of someone answering. A second later, she heard a sharp intake of breath and then: "Rizzoli."

"Jane. I thought you'd gone to sleep or--"

"No, I'm here."

Maura frowned. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I was... in the other room. Ran for the, uh, phone."

"Your breathlessness is anaerobic, not from exertion. You weren't running, you were holding your breath."

"God, I hate that about you," but she was laughing. "Okay. I was in bed. Thinking about you."

Maura frowned. "Jane!"

"What?"

"I've only been at the conference for two days! I thought that was why I... wentdownonyou... before I left. To help you with these urges."

"You did! It did. I lasted two whole days, Maura." They were both quiet. "Don't tell me you're mad that I was masturbating. Maura..."

"I'm not mad. I just... I don't know. It feels a little like you're cheating."

"With my left hand? Maura, describe where you are right now. Complete with your outfit."

Maura considered refusing, but she gave in and looked around. "I'm in my hotel room, on the bed. The curtains are closed. The TV is on, but it's muted. I'm wearing my nightgown and a robe, and my feet are crossed."

"Hair?"

"Down."

"On your shoulders?"

"Yeah." She furrowed her brow at the soft edge in Jane's voice.

"Nightgown... that blue one?"

"Ice blue. Scooped at the neck to-- Are you masturbating again?"

"Yeah. Join me?"

"No! Jane, I... I don't like doing that when I'm in a relationship. It's not fair to the other person."

"You're five hundred miles away, Maura. My right hand isn't exactly my first choice, but it's what I have available. Would it be as bad if I went out and found some blonde in a bar and went back to her house?"

Maura considered it. "Yeah, probably."

"I'll keep that in mind." The softness was gone, and now Jane just sounded pissed.

"Don't cheat on me, Jane." She couldn't keep her voice from breaking.

Jane sighed softly. "I would never. You know that, sweetheart. But touching myself isn't cheating. It's taking care of an urge. It's having crackers an hour before dinner. It's taking the edge off so I don't rip your clothes off in the airport when I see you. It's a biological urge. Pressure builds and... why am I telling _you_ this? You know how this works."

Maura sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Jane, I love you."

"I love you too, Maura. It's why I can't go two days without you."

"Were you really thinking about me?"

"I had your picture propped up on the nightstand."

Maura chuckled softly. "I've never been porn for anyone before."

"Sure you have. I just never told you."

Maura blushed. "I'll be home in two more days. Can you just... try to control yourself until then? I promise I'll make love to you the whole night when I get back."

Jane sighed. "You're a torturer. Okay. I'll do my best to keep my hands off myself."

"Thank you, Jane."

"You drive me crazy, Doctor."

Maura smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Maura hung up and slid down in bed, arms crossed over her stomach as she considered her bizarre feelings about Jane's masturbation. She fell asleep without intending to, and she dreamt of Jane.

#

Two days later, Maura's plane delivered her to Boston in the midst of a rainstorm, delayed by just over two hours. She called Jane from the air and said she would take a cab since she wasn't sure when they would actually touch down, and Jane promised to be waiting for Maura at her apartment. Maura couldn't wait; since their call, she had been dying for Jane's touch. She hurried through baggage claim, hailed a cab, and anxiously played with the handle of her umbrella as they rode through the streets of Boston.

After what felt like hours, Maura tossed the money to the cab driver and raced into Jane's apartment. She had a key, so she let herself in and quietly shut the door. "Jane?"

"In the bedroom."

Maura smiled. "Of course you are," she muttered. She shed her jacket and stepped out of her high heels, unbuttoning her blouse as she walked down the hallway. "I hope you didn't start without me..."

"Nope. Two days, high and dry."

Maura stopped at the bedroom's threshold and gawked. Candles lined every flat surface, and the blankets were pulled back to reveal pristine white sheets. On the nightstand, Maura saw an assortment of toys and lotions, but her eye was mostly drawn to the white petals sprinkled liberally over the pillow and the floor around the bed. 

"Oh Jane."

"You like it?"

She turned toward the bathroom door and received a second shock. Jane's hair was styled, and she wore makeup. Her face looked white but not ashen, and her lips were blood red. She wore a purple bra and matching panties, garters, and a sheer wrap was hooked over her elbows so that it hung down behind her. She looked like a drawing, like something out of a European art book, and Maura's muscles clenched at the thought of being with her.

"I love it. You..."

Jane stepped forward and touched Maura's cheek. Maura's eyes closed as Jane's fingers moved slightly, brushing across her bottom lip. She tried to kiss them, but Jane pulled her hand teasingly away and left Maura kissing air. Her eyes opened and she blinked at Jane. "Should I undress, or do you want to...?"

"Oh, I will. Definitely." Jane's voice was low, which made it sound rougher and sexier. It was a growl, and it made Maura's toes curl. She lifted her chin and let Jane work the buttons of her blouse. Jane worked diligently but took her time, bending down to kiss exposed skin before moving on. She ran her tongue over the lace cup of Maura's bra and made her shiver, and Maura put both hands in her hair and tilted her head back as her skirt was unzipped and collapsed around her like a wave crashing on her thighs. Jane first pulled up on Maura's panties, pressing the material against her vulva and stopping her breath in her chest. Then they were eased down, and Maura stepped out of them, nude except for her jewelry.

Jane stepped behind her and placed a hand on either hip. She pulled back, and Maura felt the flat plane of Jane's stomach against the curve of her ass. They swayed against each other, and Maura smiled. Jane dragged her fingers over Maura's forearms. She bent down and kissed Maura's neck, sucked her earlobe, and then moved down to her shoulder.

Maura lifted one heel, then dropped it and lifted the other. Her knees bent slightly with her dance, and Jane's fingers flitted across her exposed skin as Jane's lips traveled down the outside of her arm. Shoulder to elbow, then sucking the crook of her arm. Maura inhaled sharply, smiling, eyes half-closed as Jane's tongue traced the crease.

"Jane... that's not where I want you..."

Jane stepped in front of her. "I know. But I'm not going to touch you there."

Maura chuckled. "Sure."

"I'm not." She leaned in and kissed the corners of Maura's mouth. "I'm not going to touch your pussy, Maura."

Maura's eyes were wide now, and she had stopped dancing. "What?"

Jane bent down and kissed the slope of each breast, just above the nipple. "You can touch it. But I won't. I can't. From your belly button to your upper thigh is no woman's land." She flicked her tongue over the nipples and Maura involuntarily gasped. "Everywhere else, though... is fair game."

"That's not _fair_ ," Maura said. 

"Boo-hoo." Jane's voice was harsh as she stepped around and out of Maura's line of sight again. Her hands slid up Maura's flanks, under her arms, and teased the sides of both breasts. Jane kissed a trail down the center of Maura's back, following her spine, and then brushed the flat of her tongue in an X pattern over the small of Maura's back.

Maura cleared her throat and held her chin high. "Non-vaginal orgasms are rare, but they do occur with the... right... stimulation."

Jane snorted. "Yeah. And I can get to New York by walking. But if I really... really have to get there, I'm going to use a car." She kissed both cheeks of Maura's ass, then cupped both with her hands. "I've always loved your ass, Maura. If you wore pants more often, I'd never get any work done." She squeezed and then scraped her fingernails down the backs of Maura's thighs.

Maura shivered. "Please, Jane..."

"Please what?"

" _Touch me._ "

Jane pressed her palms against Maura's hips as she stood up. "I am touching you, Maura. Who'd you think was back here?"

Maura's face was flush. Her eyes were closed. "Touch me... _there_. Where I need you."

Jane brushed Maura's hair out of her way. She kissed Maura's neck and then licked her cheek. She pushed her arms around and crossed the wrists in the middle of Maura's stomach. She had one hand on each hip, framing Maura's trimmed pubic hair.

"There?"

"Yes..."

Jane pecked her cheek. "No."

Maura whimpered. "Jane..."

"I want to see you touch yourself, Maura. Do you want me to get you a toy? Something small and battery-powered? Or thick, long, and maneuverable...?"

Maura worried her lip with her teeth. Jane could smell her arousal and knew she wouldn't last long. "This isn't _fair_ ," Maura said softly. "It's not the _same_."

"Sure it is, Maura." Jane licked Maura's earlobe and Maura first pulled away, then sagged against Jane's body. "What I'm doing to your body? You do to my mind. The thought of you is all over me, even when you're five hundred miles away. Your hands are like ghosts in my hair. I feel your lips on my thighs. I can't take being without you, Maura. This is what it feels like when we're apart. This is how I feel when I can't get to you."

She lifted Maura's right hand, and Maura watched with glazed eyes as Jane took the middle finger into her mouth. She sucked it, swirled her tongue around it, wet it with her saliva, and then did the same to her forefinger. Maura's nipples were diamonds, her breasts rising and falling as she pressed her thighs together, watching as Jane sucked her fingers and made them wet. Finally she let go, and Maura reached down. Her hand shook and her eyes closed as she covered her sex with all four fingers.

"Uhng."

"Good girl..."

Maura opened her folds with two fingers, her forefinger wet with Jane's saliva and her ring finger dry until it was in contact with her inner flesh. Jane breathed deep and made a sound of approval as she bent to nuzzle Maura's neck. 

"Have you ever masturbated before, Maura?"

"Yes. Not... often. O-or recently."

"Will you do it for me?"

Maura swallowed. "Yes."

Jane whispered, "Then do it, sweetheart."

Maura squeezed her eyes shut and cried out in relief as she began. She sagged, but Jane caught her. She leaned in, her face draped by the curtain of Maura's hair, and she talked. Dirty things, naughty things, details of fantasies Maura had shared brought to life in vivid color. Goosebumps rose on Maura's flesh as she looked back, one eye open, and she said, "Jane..."

"Yeah?"

"Touch yourself..."

Jane smiled. She kissed Maura, and then her hand disappeared from Maura's stomach. Maura found her clitoris and cried out, and Jane shushed her. 

Neither of them lasted long, and Maura felt like she was going to topple over without Jane's support. As it was, she very nearly didn't make it to the bed, collapsing on the new sheets with Jane behind her. She brought her knees up to her chest, and Jane spooned her from behind. She pushed her hair out of her face with her dry hand, then rolled over and orally assaulted Jane with a ferocious kiss that ended only when they were both too tired to keep it up. Maura slumped and draped herself across Jane's chest, idly drawing Mobius strips over Jane's right nipple.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Jane said.

"No. But now the... passion is spent. We were apart four days, and we wasted all that sexual energy on ourselves." She touched Jane's bottom lip and watched, entranced, as Jane cleaned the moisture from it. 

"Wasted... I guess you can look at it like that. But there's another way to think of it."

"Please. Enlighten me."

Jane slid closer. "We didn't waste our time together on frantic, indelicate fucking. We got the initial explosion out of the way. Now we're back together, we're sated, and we can take..." She kissed Maura's nose. "...our..." She kissed Maura's forehead. "...time."

Maura considered the argument and smiled. "Time... is good."

Jane grinned and rolled on top of Maura.


End file.
